Agreements
by Never Once
Summary: When Hansel and Gretel decide to stay with the Evil Queen, things change. And maybe- just maybe- we run into Rumplestiltskin making a horrible deal and the Queen doing ANTHING to get her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Agreements

TheEvilQueen

Chapter One

"You'll have everything your heart's desire."

"Everything?" Hansel's eyes widened and he looked at his sister, his gaze pleading.

"Could we at least know where our father is?" Gretel asked hesitantly.

The Queen stiffened. "So you can run to him?"

"So we can know that he's alright."

She considered this point, then turned to the mirror. "Show them their father."

The head nodded and slowly the image of a man dressed in rags and chained to a wall appeared before them. They stared at the image in shocked silence.

"That's a debtor's prison." The Queen finally lied. He was actually downstairs in her prison. "They'll keep him there until he can pay his debts or someone pays for him. Considering that he has no way of making money and you two are just children, he'll be there till he dies." Their faces fell and both became teary eyed. "I'm sorry." It was void of emotion.

"We don't have any other choice, do we Gretel?" Hansel finally asked quietly, as they sat in front of the queen's fire. "It's either here or an orphanage and they could split us up there."

Gretel kept staring into the flames. "We could survive in the forest. There's food and water and trees or caves for shelters."

"But I don't _want_ to live there. You heard her- we can have anything and everything here. Father wouldn't want us struggling in the forest our whole lives."

At _that _statement Gretel had to stop. Their father was in debtor's prison with no money. They were children who'd just been offered a home in a castle, with everything their hearts desired. They could steal some money and sneak out to find him eventually.

"Maybe we could stay here. For now."

"Are you warm enough?" The Queen came in from behind and gave them two cups of milk. "This is a terrible location for a palace, but it was the only area big enough. We have to make due with blankets and fires."

They merely nodded, silently. The fire crackled and popped and the Queen sat down in one of the chairs.

"Have you decided to stay or not?" She asked, drinking a dark liquid from a glass goblet.

"I- I think we have." Gretel said, regret almost coming out. But there might be a way to save Father if they stayed. She slapped on a smile. "I've always wanted to live in a castle."

"Wonderful!" The Queen clapped her hands and a real, true smile came onto her face. "I'll have you both tailored for the most magnificent clothes. And if you want to take lessons in anything- _anything_- then you can certainly chose whatever you want. I'll have some men fix up some rooms side by side. And then of course you can pick your horses and your servants and your carriages. This will be so much fun." And before thinking any further she reached down and hugged the two children tenderly. "I hope you'll be happy."

Despite the fact that they'd temporarily given up on their father, they _were _happy. True to her word, the Queen gave them anything and everything. The clothes were fit for royalty, the food enough to feed a whole court, the rooms lavish enough for a queen or king and the abundance of activities was enough to fill the rest of their lives. Their servants did everything they commanded, their horses were of every color and their carriages fancy enough to sit beside the queen's proudly. Hansel took to arithmetic, history, sword fighting, and reading. Gretel took to geography, riding, archery and penmanship. The Queen checked on them multiple times each and every day, making sure they were happy and comfortable. The idea of stealing money and sneaking away for her father was tucked into the back of Gretel's mind and was slowly starting to fade.

"Would you like to start dining with me?" The Queen asked them as they went for a leisurely ride through the forest. "I haven't asked for fear you wouldn't like the food, but I can easily tell you enjoy it. Neither of you are as skinny as before."

It was true. Two months with amazing food and body working activities had brought them up to healthy body weights. Gretel smiled and Hansel guided his horse around a fallen tree trunk.

"We'd love to join you." Gretel finally replied, realizing a smile was not a direct 'yes'. "Is it at the same time as before?"

"Yes, of course. My Father will be with us as well."

They nodded, silenced by the word 'father'.

"You two will soon be turning eleven, yes?" She questioned as the horses drank from a creek.

"Yes." Gretel worried this would signify something horrible or a new type of separation.

"I wanted to throw you a ball. You'll be tailored for a gown and Hansel you'll have a wonderful suit. I'll invite all the neighboring princes and princesses of your age group. It will be excellent fun."

Hansel smiled. "That _does _sound fun. Can we Gretel?"

She smiled at him. "Of course."

The party was lavish enough that even the young royals who came were jealous. She was referred to as 'Princess Gretel' and he was known as 'Prince Handsel'. The Queen was so proud and happy they could hardly believe that many referred to her as 'the Evil Queen'. But later that night, when the Queen came to check on Gretel, the young girl made a mistake.

"Mother, will we always live here?"

The Queen froze on her way to the door. "What?"

"Will we always live here or do you have a province or something you want us to go to?"

"That will come in due time. But what did you call me?"

Gretel sunk deep under her blankets. "I- I didn't mean to. I- I'm sorry."

She came back and sat on the edge of the bed. "Gretel, is that what you consider me?"

"Well, partially. You adopted us. We can't just call you 'Queen' for forever."

A small, sad smile touched the Queen's lips. "I had a daughter once. I like to think that she's as wonderful as you right now."

Gretel propped herself onto one elbow. "How do you not know?"

"My husband," She paused, unsure of what to say. "He, well, he took her." She blinked away a couple of tears.

"Why?"

She stared at her lap. How could she tell this young girl about the love she lost? How could she explain that she'd cheated on her husband? How could she justify everything she'd done to a girl who could see only black and white, not grey?

"I- I was unfaithful."

The silence echoed in both their ears. Gretel sunk slowly onto her mattress.

"Please don't think lesser of me." The Queen finally whispered. She'd just gained these children's hearts. And in one statement she'd completely lost them.

"Why shouldn't I? You were married! You were supposed to love him!"

"You know nothing of love!" The Queen stood angrily, hissing the sentence. "Absolutely nothing."

"I know enough that you don't sleep with another man when you make vows with someone else. I'm eleven, not a child."

"But you don't know what _love _is. You think you do, but you don't know what it's like to have your earliest lover come to you and want you, not matter what the circumstance. When everyone assumes you're evil and heartless, for someone to come back and _love you_. You'll break any vow for that."

"Maybe someone like you would." She regretted the words the minute she said them, but she didn't show it.

"Someone like me?" The Queen asked angrily. "I took you in- I clothed you, feed you, took care of you. Perhaps I chose love over marriage, but I'm not evil."

"Who was he?"

"My lover?"

"The man you chose over your husband."

It was like she completely rearranged herself. Quietly, looking deeply into nothing, she sat back down. "His name was Cerys. He was strong and kind and brave- he saved my life when I was nothing but a peasant. He was amazing."

"And he fathered a child with you when you were married."

She was snapped back to reality. "That child was an accident."

"Then why did you mind so much when your husband took her away?"

"Because she was _mine_." She stood again, the anger coming back. "Because he had absolutely no right to rob me of my beautiful daughter. Now go to sleep."

"Can I still call you Mother?"

She stopped briefly at the doorway. "No. I'm a mother to no one."


	2. Chapter 2

Agreements

TheEvilQueen

Chapter Two

The Queen was brief with Hansel's goodnight and arranged a three day trip to another castle of hers to get away from the children. Upon arrival, she informed her captain, whom she had brought with her, that he was to room beside her for protection. But in reality the rooms were conjoined by a door and she spent the three days with him in her bed. After the discussion with Gretel she needed to feel physical love again and now marriage was not tying her down. She returned home certain that she could make the children understand her side of the story.

Gretel and Hansel were waiting on the front steps when she arrived. "We've decided we don't want to live with you anymore." The words were out of Gretel's mouth before the Queen could even say hello.

"What? Why?" She sprang up the steps to be closer to them- the children she now considered hers. "Aren't you happy?"

"We're very happy." Hansel said quietly. "But we don't want to live with someone who . . ."

"Has no concept of real love." Gretel finished. "If you could get bored of a husband, then you could get bored of us."

"I've kept you in my care for a year! Darlings, you're not something I'll just get rid of if I'm not perfectly happy."

"Do you love us?" Gretel challenged, her eyes a cold, steely blue.

The words were a slap in the face. The Queen froze. Was this feeling of protectiveness love? The happiness she felt swell in her chest every time they'd smiled- was that love? The pride she felt in their every accomplishment- was that love? She slowly brought a hand up to her chest, to feel the scar, to try to bring back the memory of a beating heart. She closed her eyes and curled her fingers under her hand, pressing it to where her heart should be.

Tears came to her eyes. "I can't love."

Confusion crowded their young faces. "Everyone can love." Gretel said disbelievingly. "You just don't want to."

"You think I chose this?" The Queen shot at her, angry and hurt. "I didn't just rip my heart out of my chest so I couldn't love anyone."

"Then what _did _you do with it?" Hansel asked from beside his sister.

The Queen looked around them- at the guards and servants all paused because of their argument. Gesturing them inside, she led them back to the parlor they'd first seen when she asked them to live with her. They sat on the floor at the edge of her flowing dress and she sat in the chair closet to the fire.

"I had to give my heart away."

"To your lover?" Gretel asked intently.

"No. I was trying to pay a sorcerer to bring Cerys back. I'd searched and searched, but I couldn't find anything that could bring someone back from the dead. So I went to someone more experienced in magic and asked if they would at least try. He didn't want any material worth. He asked for my heart." Instinctively she put a curled hand to her chest. Through her dress she could still feel the scar.

_He made me dress in simple clothes and had me climb on a table and lay down. Taking horrendous tools from a leather bag, he slowly cut through my flesh and bone. The pain made me thrash and cry and beg as if he were trying to kill me. And then he cut loose the ruby thing beating inside me and hid it away, promising that I could buy it back someday. And the scar never healed. Ever. _

"You're crying." Hansel pointed out quietly.

The Queen blinked. "I was just remembering how he did it."

"How he took your heart?" The boy asked in a terrified whisper.

"He cut it out. It was the most painful thing I've ever felt."

"Over childbirth?" Gretel asked, eyes wide.

"Yes. I thought I was going to die. But I made myself believe it was worth it." She sat back in the chair quietly, staring into the fire as if they weren't even there. "Anything would have been worth it."

"But he's not here." Hansel piped up.

"Because the sorcerer lied. He said he had something that might work, but I doubt he did. He puts great value on hearts and names. He already had my name, so I gave him my heart. And then he came back, not even pretending that he cared, and said it hadn't worked. And when I asked for my heart back, he said that I had paid him for trying, not for succeeding."

"That's horrible." Gretel reflected sadly.

"It was. And so my dears," She stood grandly, with a sad smile on her lips, "I can't love you. If I had a heart, I most certainly would. I feel pride in your accomplishments and happiness when you smile-"

"But you don't love us." Gretel finished sadly.

She bent to Gretel's level and looked deep into her eyes. "My mind does. But I don't have a heart to continue loving with."

They nodded sadly and she hugged them in an effort to console them. She did her best to love them, that was obvious. But she didn't. Or she couldn't. It made them feel guilty for wanting to leave, but they still did. Their young hearts treasured love more than material wealth and they wanted to flee to their father. But leaving the Queen would only hurt her.

A couple of weeks later, the Queen was rummaging through cabinet after cabinet, seeing nothing but blank shelves. She searched in trunks and drawers, all of which were empty.

"Where are they?" She cursed quietly under her breath. "They were here before. They were all here before."

"What are you looking for?" Gretel asked from the doorway.

The Queen whirled around, startled. "I just need a drink. But my ingredients aren't here."

"Your potions."

"Well, yes."

"Why do you need one?"

"I'm not going to poison you. I just need to get rid of something." She opened her wardrobe, revealed a secret compartment and checked that. "Where did they go?"

"I buried them in the forest."

"You did _what_?" She turned deadly white and grabbed the young girl by the shoulders. "You stole my potions and you buried them in the woods? Are you _crazy_?"

"I saw you with them once before and I was worried you might use them on Hansel or me if you were mad or got tired of us."

"Darling, I would never do that. I consider you my own. Now tell me where they are."

"Why? What are you trying to get rid of?"

"I can't tell you." She let Gretel go and spun back around, pacing to a window.

"Then I won't tell you where I put them."

The Queen walked back to her slowly, cocking an eyebrow. "So if I tell you why I need one- just one- you'll tell me how to find them?"

"If it's a good reason."

She considered this. Was it worth it? She had trusted Snow White with a secret and it had ruined everything. Could she trust this small, eleven year old girl? This girl who had the power to start a gossip train as vast as her forest- could she be trusted? She had trusted Snow White- the pure little flower that she was- and it had failed. But how could she afford not to?

"You must keep it a secret- I don't want anyone knowing. Not even Hansel."

Gretel nodded, eyes widening with fright that this might be a terrible, dark secret. "I promise. If I don't you can- you can kill me."

The Queen paused, unsure of what to say. But this girl had sworn on her life that she wouldn't tell and she could not avoid the problem for long. True, she had enough men to search every inch of the forest. But that'd be an awful waste of time and energy. Time she didn't have.

She bit her lip and walked slowly to her bed, sliding down to sit on the velvet blankets. Gretel hesitantly followed and sat beside her, nothing but trust and honesty on her face.

"I'm pregnant." She said at last, when the silence was unbearable. "I have to get rid of it before anyone knows."

Gretel's eyes widened. "You- you want to kill the baby?"

"I don't have a choice." She looked down and blinked- Gretel couldn't tell if she was blinking away tears or not.

"Yes you do. Everyone has a choice."

"You don't understand. I'm not married. I'm not courting anyone. I can't just suddenly get pregnant."

Silence filled the room. As if she could already feel the baby kicking, the Queen held her arms around her stomach. Gretel watched as the strong, ice sculpture of a woman beside her slowly broke down, from the inside out. No tears came, but anyone could read her eyes and tell that she was inwardly sobbing.

"No."

"No what?" The Queen looked at her unexpectedly.

"I'm not telling you where I buried the potions. I'm not letting you kill an innocent baby."

"Gretel, please-"

"You don't even want to!"

The Queen circled her arms around her stomach protectively. "No, I don't." The steel-like expression returned to her face. "But I have to."

"You already lost you first baby, why give up the second one?"

"Because I have to!" The pain transformed into rage. "I can't bring a child into a world that will be calling me a harlot and God knows what else. It wouldn't be fair."

"You could just stay inside, away from everyone. Or you could hide in one of your other castles."

"Or I can go to the Dark One and ask for something just as strong as the potion you took from me." She stood as if her soul wasn't cracking in two. "Now go."

"Please don't. It's just a baby. Don't you want to have a child of your own to hold and-" She stopped abruptly. Could she say 'to hold and love'?

"Maybe I'll give the Dark One the baby in exchange for my heart. Then I could at least love you and Hansel."

Her eyes widened. "_He _was the one who took your heart?"

"Yes, now please, don't make this any harder. I know what I'm doing."

"Mother, please-"

The Queen sunk back onto the bed, arms shielded over her stomach, suppressing cries that came from deep inside her soul. "Please don't call me that."

"But you're a real mother now. Again. You've earned the title. And that baby," Gretel pointed to the Queen's stomach, "That baby is already calling you mother, in its little mind."

The Queen squeezed her eyes shut, fighting back the tears. "Don't remind me. Please don't remind me."

"Just don't do it."

"I have to."

Gretel put a comforting arm around her, as if she was the adult and the Queen was the child. "But you don't."

"Gretel, I want you to go. I'll tell you my decision later. Now go."

She'd done all she could, nodded goodbye and slipped from the room. Sobs chocked the Queen's throat. A baby was inside her and she was its mother. She was a mother again and now she was going to kill the only thing left in the world that could be hers and also could be called a 'product of love'. Drying her eyes, she called for her captain.

"You've been crying." He put his arms around her and hugged her to his chest. "Tell me why. Please."

"I'm pregnant and I have to get rid of it." Tears threatened her voice and eyes again.

"You don't have to get rid of our baby. Dearest, you can do whatever you want."

"And I'll suffer the consequences. I'll bring a baby into a world where an entire kingdom is whispering about its harlot queen. I can't do that. It isn't fair."

"We could get married. Or you could go to another province for the next nine months."

"I can't hide; they'd know something was wrong. And you certainly don't want to marry me. Three days of romance doesn't mean you rush into marriage."

"But it does mean I love you." He kissed her sweetly on the mouth and when they broke away for air, he gently put a hand on her still flat stomach. "And it means I'll love the product of our love."

She looked down at his hand, pressing warmly on her abdomen. "I guess I could take Hansel and Gretel on an official tour of my palaces. No one would see my growing stomach."

He smiled and kissed her again. "Yes darling. You most certainly can do that."


End file.
